The Academy
by MidnightMania
Summary: Heroes and Villains from different worlds have some how been summoned to the same place against their will. Here they are forced to forget their past lives and lead regular school lives and if they are too old for school they have become teachers.
1. Chapter 1

No one really knows what happened. The last memory that all of us have, contain one same detail. A bright flash of yellow light and then… BAM! Here we all are, as if our past lives didn't exist or happen. The Academy. The Academy was where we were all sent to after the yellow light. Here, we lead the *simple* lives of everyday high schoolers. Or at least, that's what I think the person who sent us here intended to happen. What really happened was an outbreak of fights and complete insanity. That's when _they_ arrived. The Knights. When the Knights arrived, their mere presence made even the wildest of rioters shudder and quiet down. The Knights told us where to go, what to do and how we should do it. The entire time this was happening to me, I felt like I was a puppet on strings and someone was going to make me put on a show for some bored child. Anyway, there is 1 rule in The Academy.

All students and faculty must obey the Knights

(Failure to obey this rule will result with immediate punishment-punishment is chosen by the Knights)

So, it all sounds pretty easy huh? Wrong. Everyone here used to be _somebody_ and now we cower in the walls of The Academy, terrified at what kind of being put us all here is this hellish night mare. What can we washed up villains and heroes do in all this? _**Nothing.**_

Chapter Start: A New Day

'_Beep beep beep_' like every day in the academy, it started with the demanding 'beep' of an alarm clock. Everyone slowly but surely woke up, and started preparing for the day….

The Kingdom Hearts Dorms:

I let my alarm ring for a minute or two, hoping that it would go away by itself, but after that didn't happen I decided I should open my eyes and hit the snooze button. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with the unfamiliar ceiling of an unfamiliar room. It took awhile for me to remember I was in the right place. _The Academy_. Only two weeks ago I was battling heartless, nobodies and the organization, now I'm waking up in a dorm room for a school filled with strange people from millions of different worlds. I chuckled silently to myself, "It's not like I'm not already familiar with other worlds…. But still…"

Sora was cut off in mid thought as he heard a crash.

"Damn Alarm!" yelled the furious voice of Axel. He was one of Sora's neighbors. "Okay… what was that?" said Roxas as he stumbled into Sora's room, a little dazed from sleep still."It was probably Axel spreading his morning cheer again." I said sarcastically. Roxas rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and nodded as he started towards Axel's room. I followed as well, a little curious. Axel was still on his bed with a pillow over his head when we opened the door to his room. His alarm clock lay on the floor, smashed and broken. "Hey Axel, you might wanna wake up now." I said. "Yeah, I heard the Knights were going around everyone's dorm room to make sure everything's okay and we're not secretly planning to revolt or something like that." Added Roxas. Axel stirred but said nothing. Getting tired of waiting around for Axel to get up and out of bed, Roxas and I picked up one side of his mattress, forcing Axel to fall out of bed on the opposite side. "Okay, okay. I'm up" said Axel as he struggled to stand up. Roxas and I set the mattress down and we all headed back to our rooms to get ready for classes.

Once I was back in my room, I put on a clean uniform and went through my newly adapted, morning routine. I grabbed my school bag and headed to the hallway, where I met up with Roxas, Namine and Kairi. "Good morning Sora." Greeted Kairi as she spotted me. Roxas and Namine were already occupied with a conversation of their own to notice my arrival. "Morning." I said with a grin. "You look happy." She observed. "You know me, I'm just so hyped about going to class when the heartless and nobodies are still out there." Kairi's face darkened. " You really miss it don't you… fighting…." Her tone was hard to read, but I had a feeling worry was mixed somewhere in there. "Kairi look-"

I was cut off by the sound of the bell. "Come on you too. We'll be late if you just keep standing here." Said Namine.

And with that, they all went to class.

The Death Note Dorms

The bell for class to begin had already rung; I was running a little late. "Light! Wait for meee!" squealed the familiar voice of Misa. Yes, Misa and I are still alive. Fate has granted us a second chance…a second life. We've been brought here, to a strange place given the name; _The Academy. _It is surrounded by 4 walls with no entrance or exit. The Academy has everything we need to live here, food, shelter and other necessities. In short, The Academy is a world in itself. This place has strange residents to match its strange existence. It looks like a mix of heroes and villains from all over the world. They seem to possess abilities or special power… But- "Light! Why didn't you wait for me?!" said Misa. "Hmph… oh, I can't stay mad at you!" She said right before latching onto my arm. "Lets Go!~" "Right." I said quietly. 'After everything I had accomplished in Japan…everything … I ended up back at school.'

Light Yagami and Misa Amane continued their slow stroll to class. Misa chattered away and Light continued to analyze his current situation. All the while, the two weren't aware that they were being watched. Somewhere deep in the Academy still was someone they both knew in their past life. He too, was brought here to this world of heroes and villains but he won't make his appearance just yet. For now, he will reside in the shadows and wait…

* * *

**If your confused, I don't blame you, I'm not too skilled in writing stories yet .v ... I'll try my best to clear up any confusion.  
Sora is speaking first person throughout most of the Kingdom Hearts Part except for like two sentences. I tend to narrate some of my stories in a 3rd person point of view, even if most of it is written in first person. I hope I didn't confuse most of you by doing that w .... Okay in the Death Note part, I was trying to give more of a description to give people an idea of what the academy really is and Light-kun was the perfect person for me to do that through =^w^= If you have any questions ask me please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown:

"Knights, today, _Master_ has asked us to do a dorm inspection for all the students." This was the voice of the leader of the Knights; Commander Aria. Commander Aria was looking a little down today. Her usually commanding voice was a little less confident today.

For those of you who _don't_ know Commander Aria, I'll give you a little description. She has long raven colored hair, that's usually tied up. Her eyes are a cross between the colors gray and blue, and – like the rest of us here- she's wearing a full body armor suit. Usually she'd be carrying her weapon but for whatever reason, she wasn't right now…

"Lieutenant Grayson! I hope your paying attention." She snapped. If your wondering who Lieutenant Grayson is… that's me! "Uh, sorry Commander." I say with an apologetic smile. Of course, she glares back. Around here, I'm the second in command of the knights. I'm Commander Aria's right hand man! I'm… err, tired of trying to explain my position in all this, so I hope you get it. "Please start heading to your appointed dorm, and with that, meeting adjourned" The knights all filed out. "So… how is Ms. Boss?" I say in a conversational tone. "Stop addressing _Master_ like that!" She yells, it's funny, throughout the entire meeting her face had been dull and lifeless but… when she's angry like this, her face gets all animated. Maybe that's why I like to make her mad. This thought makes me smile.

"What? Why are you smiling?" she asks suspiciously. "Oh, nothing Aria… nothing…"

* * *

Lunch hall/and other places:

"Can I get a large pizza, please...thank you"

"C.C. are you even listening?" says Lelouch, his voice is slightly annoyed. "Actually, yes." I said. "Your asking if I know anything more about this place." My tone of voice is factual. "And the answer to that question is no, I have no idea what happened or what brought us all here and I had nothing to do with it." The person behind the lunch counter handed me my tray and I was pleased to see a pizza on it. I look around the crowded lunch hall. "There are no more tables..." I said. Lelouch had started towards the staircase at the other end of the room, he looked like he knew where he was going so I followed him. After climbing an insane amount of stairs, we both look out at the roof top of the building. I take a seat on the ledge of the building and set my tray down beside me. "Who... who would do something like this?... Who _could_ do something like this?" mutters Lelouch. I pick up my pizza and start eating it. "I had just brought peace to our world and now...... its like it never even happened... like it, didn't count for anything..." "Your wrong." I spit my pizza out. '_ugh.... its cold...'_ My pizza was no good and so I start paying attention to what Lelouch was doing. Suzaku Kurorugi stood before Lelouch with a tray of his own. I caught myself eying the pizza on his tray but I tore my eyes away from it and tried to grasp what he had said to Lelouch. "Your wrong, Lelouch. It counted for something... It's funny... I should be angry right now that your not dead, but for some reason... I can't help but be gad to see you again. Thanks to you, our world is at peace. So don't say it was for nothing, that it doesn't count. For Nunnally and Kallen and every one else thats still there right now.... It counts for them." "How do you know... how do you know that place still exists? It could be gone. The people there could be dead for all we know." Lelouch replies with a forlorn expression. "They're not." a simple answer, so I thought, but it seemed to make Lelouch lighten up on his 'time of doom' act so maybe there was some sort of meaning behind his words. Suzaku comes closer to us and leans his back on the ledge. His tray of pizza was beside him..." So... how are you _not_ dead right now." Lelouch chuckled. "I was never dead, Suzaku." Lelouch's hand went instinctively to his neck, where his code was. "I don't think I want to know. It would probably make me angry if I heard why your saying that you were never dead."

Suzaku reached down to his tray to eat his pizza but when he looked down nothing was on his tray. I look away from the two boys and towards the sky. "Lelouch, did you take my pizza?" he questioned. "No, I've been talking to you this whole time." He replied. "But its gone, you must have taken it." "I didn't!" "Well, if your not willing to tell the truth or get me another one, I guess I'll just take _your _pizza." Suzaku said. I sighed, content and satisfied.

* * *

**...I am so sorry ... I couldn't help but put Code geass in here somewhere... and yes. I'm one of those crazed Lelouch fan girls that believe that he is an immortal like C.C. now and was traveling the country side with her. The way I typed them, they sound so OOC (out of character) :( so yeah... I'm really sorry. and for those of you who don't know what code geass is. WATCH IT. I know there are supposed to be villians and heroes and trust me, I'm not thinking of lelouch as the bad guy here but if there was a villian from code geass it would be prince schneizel and I don't wanna type him here (even though I actually liked his character :P) still, I don't see anyone else as villians there. and it's not like I can bring the emperor into this, he's too old. ANYWAYS, sorry for my rant. So far, I've given you little clues to The Academy and some of the Knights names. If you liked the first chapter and not this one then I'm sorry... I'll try better, so keep reading! okay, if any one reads this and has an idea or a request for an anime/game/whatever to be in here please pm me with the name of anime/game/whatever and the characters you would like to see in here :)  
**


End file.
